cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Radu Basarab
Radu Basarab — First Appears in Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Introduction Radu Basarab is the younger brother of Mircea Basarab and Vlad Dracul. Biography Radu (Radu cel frumos, or Radu the Handsome) was the younger brother of Mircea II of Wallachia and Vlad Tepes (Dracula). In the Cassie Palmer series, he was taken by a mob in Paris and delivered to the Inquisition who tortured him for well over a century, until he was dangerously mad. Mircea finally found and freed him, but was forced to forced to lock him away again for his own and everyone else's protection. However, in Touch the Dark, the first Cassie Palmer novel, Mircea and Cassie go back in time to a point before Radu was driven mad, when he was imprisoned in the fortress of Carcassonne. They helped Radu to escape, thereby changing time, and afterwards he was forced to keep a low profile so as to not further upset the time line, until the present day. Only Mircea, Cassie and a select few others know that anything unusual happened to Radu. Cassie was a young pythia, untrained and mostly clueless about the job, and did not know that changing the timeline, even in such a small way, was not allowed. She would later accuse Mircea of taking advantage of her ignorance. About Nickname * Radu "the Handsome" *''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Species * Vampire Freed from Prison * Mircea originally freed him in 1769 from the Bastille. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 13 * Mircea and Cassie free him in 1661 from Carcassonne.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Powers & Abilities * Occupation * Tortured emaciated prisoner Character / Personality * Physical Description * In Carcassonne dungeon cell: He looked like a bearded skeleton, skin the color of moldy Swiss cheese covered the fine bones of his face, and only the burning amber eyes made him seem real—wore a hooded cloak.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Love Interests * Family / Friends / Allies * Siblings: Mircea Basarab and Vlad Dracul * Niece: Dorina Basarab * Vampire-chld: Louis-Cesare * Ally: Cassandra Palmer Enemies * Other Details * Younger than Mircea and Vlad Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Backstory Vlad and Radu were in Adrianople as hostages—the Ottoman sultan didn't trust their father to honor a treaty otherwise.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Mircea Basarab - brother * Vlad Dracul - brother Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. This section may have '''spoilers'. think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. If you have a spoiler to add, please add it to this section''. 1. Touch the Dark Mircea tells Cassie that he is going with her to Carcassonne in the past to rescue his brother from torture and prison while she saves Louis-Cesare. They leave while the Senate is under attack with the help of the Tears of Apollo and without Tomas who had betrayed them to Rasputin. Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Cassie is led to Radu's cell by a swarm of ghosts. She finds Louis-Cesare (with Mircea inside) bleeding, and keels over. He must wait to recover from the loss of blood from Radu's bites before getting Radu out. Rasputin and Myra in spirit form show up with Dark Circle mages from 1661. Cassie stops them with her ghost army and her Dagger Bracelet and help from Agnes. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 After the confrontation with them, he is freed with strict conditions— He has agreed to bring Louis-César over and to leave him to develop alone as happened before. Radu will escape but avoid contact with anyone for a century, until the time I rescued him from the Bastille. And even after that, he will keep a low profile, and not make any vamps until current times.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 2. Claimed by Shadow Quotes : See Also * Book References External Links Content Refs *Radu cel Frumos - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Bastille - Wikipedia *Carcassonne - Wikipedia *Mircea II of Wallachia - Wikipedia *Vlad the Impaler - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Wallachia - Wikipedia General Series Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Basarab Family Category:Vampires Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts